dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Kimihito Kurusu
Kurusu Kimihito (来留主 公人, Kurusu Kimihito) (aka Darling, Husband, Master, Sir, Honey and Mr. Darling.) is a "volunteer" for the "Cultural Exchange Between Species Bill", he was given a Lamia named Miia to take care of. After spending some time together, Miia fell in love with him. He was later given a Harpy named Papi as well, and then he ran into a Centaur named Centorea. Both of whom proclaimed their love for him. Later on he gained two more girls, a Slime which would later be named Suu and a Mermaid named Meroune Lorelei. He then accepted an Arachne named Rachnera Arachnera into his home. Appearance Kimihito is a tall young man with messy black hair. Personality Kurusu is a gentle person and incredibly selfless, often going out of his way to make others happy. For example when Miia arrived at his house, he went through great lengths to ensure she was comfortable, even going as far as to remodel certain parts of his home for her. At one point he stood in the way to defends a couple who were harassing Miia, so that the she would not be violating the laws against conflict between species, later on he punched one of them for further harassment, getting himself into trouble rather than have Miia deported. He also punched a fake director in the face so that the girls embarrasing moments were not exposed and to protect Papi's egg. He also was going to distract the police so Rachnera could escape when he thought he was in troube for punching the director, not knowing the police were actually there for Rachnera after tying the director up in her web. He has been known to even put his life on the line if the situation calls for it, such as when he took an attack from a fake sword meant for Centorea, or when he also took three tranquilizer bullets to the back for Miia, Papi, and Cerea, thinking they were real. Skills and Traits Though not invincible, he has nonetheless demonstrated a startling amount of endurance and vitality from any of the Monster Girls physical mishaps. One of the earlier examples being that Miia accidentally dislocated his arm by the end of chapter 1. He is also shown to be highly adaptable to situations involving the girls. He is also quite strong, as he has shown to be capable of knocking out grown men in a single punch. Plot Miia is presented to him as part of the "Cultural Exchange Between Species Bill" by Sumisu. While she stayed at his home, he was very kind to her and put much effort into making sure she was happy, to the point of remodeling many parts of his home for her. As time passed, Miia eventually fell in love with him, although Kurusu felt the same way, there was a law in the exchange program that prohibits intimacy between humans and beast creatures. Violating this law would result in Kurusu being arrested and Miia being deported. This doesn't stop Miia from making advances on him whenever she get's the chance.Chapter 1: Everyday Life With A Monster Girl Later on he was to given a Harpy named Papi as well, but she had run away from Ms. Smith on their way over, but she kidnapped/befriended him and eventually fell for him as well.Chapter 3: The Harpy Girl Descends After this he ran into Centoria and helped her catch a thief and protected her from a strike he believed would be lethal, resulting in her proclaiming her love for him.Chapter 4: A Centaur Cirl Appears Kimihito has recently been made into the guinea pig of a new amendment to the exchange program, which allows inter-species marriages, presumably rendering the rule invalid. Ms. Smith introduces the inter-species marriage addendum. Unfortunately, this happens on the night of a Full Moon which awakens a monster girl's more primal instincts, resulting in Kurusu spending the whole night trying to avoid them all.Chapter 6: Monster Girl Harem In Chapter 18, it has been revealed that Kimihito has received a death threat that states that if he is to marry someone his life is forfeit. Trivia * A running gag throughout the series is that whenever the girls overuse their strength/powers, Kurusu ends up getting hurt by accident (mostly by Miia). * In an extra chapter, Kurusu reveals he has a leg fetish; however, this is presumably to avoid the question asked by the girls about his fetish, and therefore is not completely trustworthy, but it was revealed in chapter 15 that he found Rachnera's leg's "charming". * It's revealed in Chapter 16 that he still lives with parents who are currently abroad on business. * His family is apparently wealthy, as he lives alone in good-sized house and is able to support six monster girls at once while his parents are abroad. * All the girls have a nickname for him; ** Miia: "Darling" ** Papi: "Husband" ** Cera & Suu: "Master" ** Meroune: "Sir" ** Rachnera: "Honey" ** Sumisu: "Darling" (Albeit because she finds it amusing.) * Kimihito knows of Miia's fantasies about him, and remarks on them whenever she thinks of a new one. * The only time when his actual eyes are seen are when he's shocked or serious, other time they are simply white dot's. * All of Kimihito's offical houseguests are demihuman monsters, monsters that exhibit a half human appearance. * Ironically, his given name of Kimihito (公人) can be translated to "public figure" as call back to his role as the guinea pig for the addendum to the Extra-species law of "interspecies marriages". References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human